Nine Long Months
by struckbydaydreams
Summary: Post War A/U After trying for many months Percy's finally pregnant. Follow Oliver and Percy's journey of nine months filled with happiness, fear, anxiety, and love. Percy/Oliver Mpreg slash Written for the OTP Boot Camp Challenge


Nine Long Months

Challenge: OTP Boot Camp Challenge

Pairing: Percy/Oliver

Prompt: Queasy

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: K+

Summary: Post War A/U After trying for many months Percy's finally pregnant. Follow Oliver and Percy's journey of nine months filled with happiness, fear, anxiety, and love. Percy/Oliver Mpreg slash Written for the OTP Boot Camp Challenge

* * *

_When I found out you were coming,_  
_It took me by surprise._  
_It took me time to realize_  
_I'll have a son by my side._

"So how did it go at the healer's?" Oliver asked when his husband walked in the door to their flat.

"Fine," Percy replied sitting down on Oliver's lap, "I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Oliver asked stunned. Percy had been claiming of head aches, nausea, and being really tired for the last couple of weeks.

"Yep, two months," Percy replied happily.

Percy was one of the few wizards that could get pregnant. Oliver and Percy had found this out when he had gotten pregnant and miscarried a few years ago. That time Percy's pregnancy had been by accident the pair was only twenty-two and not ready for a family or the responsibility that having one came with, but now ten years later it was all that the two wanted.

"That's great news, Perce. Is there anything I can get you? Anything I can do for you?" Oliver asked excited and worried for Percy and the baby at the same time.

"Easy, Oliver. Calm down, I'm fine I don't need anything right now. I just want to spend some time with my husband right now," Percy replied snuggling closer to the Keeper. The two sat there for a while just enjoying the other's company until Percy spoke up, "Oliver, honey, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, pet. What do you want?" Oliver asked preparing to move Percy from his lap.

"I'm hungry. Could you make dinner?" Percy asked slightly blushing.

"Sure, I'll go make it right now. Is there anything you would like in particular?" Oliver asked placing Percy next to him before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"No, whatever you feel like making," Percy replied while laying down to relax on the couch.

...

A month later when all the Weasleys and the Potters were gathered at George and Angelina's for Roxanne's birthday Percy and Oliver decided to announce their "big" news to the family. Percy already had a small bump, but it was so small that you couldn't see it with the shirt he was wearing. While the family was sitting in the backyard the kids were playing with Roxanne's new toys and the toys that Fred and Roxanne already had spread out in the backyard. Roxanne had just finished opening up her gifts and Angelina had just finished throwing away the boxes and wrapping paper while George opened everything up. "Mum, Dad, everyone Oliver and I have an announcement to make," Percy said getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, dear?" Molly asked. She was already suspicious of what the news was going to be. Percy looked like he at a slight glow to him and Oliver hadn't left him alone all day. The two had arrived by car instead of flooing or apparating (you're not supposed to do either when pregnant) and Percy was refusing to have anything with any hint of alcohol in it. Molly had been pregnant six times after all and could tell when her daughter, daughter-in-laws, or this case son was pregnant.

"Well, I'm pregnant, three months actually," Percy beamed the grin on his face was huge.

The girls squeeled immediately running over to Percy hugging him and asking questions like "When are you due?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" "How are you feeling?"

"Girls," Arthur said getting their attention, "calm down, let Percy have some space." The girls blushed before apologizing to Percy and saying congratulations.

"Percy, when are you due?" Hermione asked already wanting to start planning the baby shower.

"October Eighteenth," Percy replied still smiling.

That night when the two were getting ready for bed in their apartment Percy said, "That went better than I thought it would."

"Well, Percy, it's not like they weren't expecting it. We've only been married for eight years and a couple for fifteen," Oliver replied.

"You're right. Is it just me or did it seem like Mum already knew?" Percy asked sitting down on their bed.

"I think she had an idea. After all she has seven kids and has ten grand-kids already," Oliver teased sitting next to him and wrapping his arms around the pregnant wizard.

...

The next day Percy went back to St. Mungo's. Percy was sitting in a room nervously playing with a loose thread on his shirt when the healer showed up. "Okay, so you're here for your twelve week apointment," the healer said looking up revealing herself to be Penelope Clearwater, "Oh my god, Percy is that you?"

"Penelope?" Percy replied stunned that he was seeing his ex-girlfriend.

"If you don't mind I'm going to see if I can get a different healer," Penelope said completely flushed and running out of the room.

A few minutes later another healer showed up, "I'm so sorry about that Mr. Weasley. I'm Healer Grey. We're going to listen to the baby's heartbeat and take an ultrasound in a few minutes. Is the child's father going to be joining us?"

"He should be here in a few minutes. He was leaving Quidditch practice early in order to come," Percy said just as Oliver showed up saying, "I'm sorry, I'm late. We had an accident at practice. One of the girls was hit in the face with a bludger. Did I miss anything?"

"Not at all, Mr. Wood. If you would join your husband over here, we'll listen to the baby's heartbeat," Healer Grey said before casting a spell allowing all three men to hear the baby's heartbeats? "That's interesting, there seems to be two heartbeats when you came at eight weeks was their any indication of twins?"

"No," Percy replied.

"Is there a history of twins in you family?"

"Yes," Oliver and Percy replied at the same time. "My mother had twins brother and I have twin younger brothers," Percy said getting sad when he mentioned Fred and George.

"Well, than we'll see if you are on the ultrasound all right?" the healer asked getting a nod from both fathers. "Okay if you would lift up your shirt, Mr. Weasley we can put this cream on it and see the reading on the monitor."

Percy did as he was told and within a couple of minutes a picture appeared on the screen. "Is that... Are we really..." Oliver said going into shock when they could see two fetuses in the picture.

"Yes and they appear to be quite healthy. It's two early to tell the sex of either of them yet. We'll see you back in three weeks okay?" Healer Grey asked.

"I have a question," Percy replied just before the Healer walked out the door.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"Can you tell if they're identical or fraternal?" Percy asked wondering just how much his kids would be similar to his brothers.

"They appear to be fraternal, but we can't be certain yet," the Healer replied leaving the couple alone in the room.

Not long after he left Percy started crying. "Perce, Percy, are you okay?" Oliver asked both scared and confused.

"Twins, Ollie, Twins. We're having twins," Percy replied with a small smile on his face.

"I know Perce, come on we've got to get the three of you home," Oliver replied helping Percy up and out of the room.

When the two were back at their flat Percy asked the question that had been bothering him the whole trip back. "Do you think they're going to be like Fred and George?"

"God, I hope not," Oliver said getting a glare from Percy, "I love your brothers, Perce, but I don't think I could stand raising two trouble makers like them."

"We're going to have tell everyone on Saturday," Percy replied.

"You're Mum is going to go ape."

"George will as well."

...

On Saturday the whole Weasley family was gathered at the Burrow for another family dinner. This had become a tradition since after the Second War ended. "You know how last week at Roxanne's birthday, Oliver and I announced we're pregnant. Well, we have more news," Percy said keeping a perfect mask over his face.

"Oh no, Percy, you didn't loose the baby again did you?" Ginny asked her older brother. All the other women looked at him with sympathy figuring this was his news.

"No, nothing of the sort," Percy said receiving a huge sigh of relief from the group, "I went to St. Mungo's on Tuesday and when I went Oliver and I found out we're expecting twins."

"T-twins?" George said almost choking on the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

"Oh, Percy, that's wonderful," Molly said running over and hugging him.

"Perce, are you sure it's twins," George asked still in shock.

"Positive, there was a double heartbeat and two babies in the ultrasound. I think Oliver has a picture if you want to see."

"I do actually," Oliver replied while pulling out the picture and passing it to George and the rest of the family.

...

The next month in Percy's pregnancy were uneventful except for his morning sickness increasing slightly. When he went to the healer again they confirmed that the twins would be fraternal and there was a 97% chance that they would be having both a boy and a girl. When Oliver came home that night Percy told him what the Healer said, Oliver hadn't been able to make it to the appointment since Puddlemere had a game that weekend.

"So it looks like they're going to be fraternal and that we'll have both a boy and a girl," Percy said while the two were sitting down eating dinner.

"Good, one of each. Then we won't have to have seven kids like your parents," Oliver teased.

"I think we should start picking out names," Percy suggested.

"Fine, I can floo your mother and siblings and ask for a couple book of names," Oliver said, "I'll do it right after dinner, Perce, I promise."

Oliver ended up only having to Floo Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, and George and Angelina. From those three couples they ended up having six books. "I don't know Perce, I think we may need a few more," Oliver joked when he dropped the stack on their bed next to Percy.

"Uh huh," Percy replied picking up a book and already beginning to flip through it, "I think we should spend the next couple of days making the list of our top five names for a boy and girl and then compare the two lists and pick two of each."

"I thought you said we were having one of each," Oliver replied not sure why they would need to have four names ready.

"Well, the Healer could have been wrong and I would like to be prepared for every option," Percy replied placing two other books on his nightstand and handing the remaining three to Oliver.

...

Two days later the two were sitting on the couch in their living room with their lists in hand. "Okay, girl's first. Perce, what are your Top Five?"

"Why is it that I'm going first? Are you saying I"m a woman?" Percy asked his hormones making him more touchy about this than he would normally be.

"No, Perce. I was just trying to be nice, I'm sorry," Oliver said reaching over to give Percy a kiss, "so your list."

"Fine, Molly, Lucy, Ella, Hailey, and Valerie. What are yours?"

"Mine are Emilie, Mia, Jenna, Sophie, and Alexandra. What do you think?"

"Well, I'm not real big on Mia, Sophie, or Alexandra," Percy replied.

"Yeah they weren't my favorites either. I'm not big on Lucy, Hailey, or Valerie," Oliver replied.

"Okay, so that leaves us with Molly, Lucy, Emilie, and Jenna. We also need middle names and to figure out whose last names the kids will take," Percy stated.

"Well, I think the kids can take both of ours and then pick which last name they like more to go by."

"All right that sounds like a good idea."

"I don't really want to name her Molly. I do like the name. I think it's really pretty but it's already your Mum's name and Ginny's middle name."

"Okay, fair enough considering I'm not really big on having Jenna as a first name."

"I'm not really big on Lucy being part of their name at all but I thought of this. We could have one's name be Emilie Jenna and the other be Molly. I don't know about a middle name for that one though," Oliver suggested.

"I like the first one and I think I have an idea for Molly's middle name. How about Ella?" Percy replied.

"Yeah that sounds really pretty. Emilie Jenna and Molly Ella. Okay now for the boys. Do you want to go first again or do you want me to go first this time?" Oliver asked.

"You can go first."

"All right, I have Lucas, Connor, Thomas, Scott, and Derrick. You?"

"Janus, Harrison, Ryan, Emmett, and Chase. I don't really like Connor or Scott and I think Thomas would only work as a middle name."

"Okay, well I'm not big on Chase, or Ryan and I think Harrison only works as a middle name. Where did you come up with the name Janus from?"

"Oh, it's in one of Bill and Fleur's books, it was one Fleur circled."

"How do you know it was Fleur?"

"Well, it was circled in Pink ink and I can't see Bill writing in that and It said j'dore. Last time I checked by brother doesn't really speak French and throw it around casually like that."

"All right well with that note, I'm stumped. I can't think of any good combinations for the boys."

"I have a couple ideas don't laugh. I was thinking Emmett Lucas and Janus Derrick. That way we each get half of the name for both."

"I love it,Perce, so for the boys its Emmett Lucas and Janus Derrick and for the girls its Emilie Jenna and Molly Ella," Oliver replied writing them down.

"You know when I saw Ron the other day he told me that he and Hermione spent four hours arguing over names," Percy replied moving closer to Oliver so the two could cuddle.

"Well, we are talking about Ron and Hermione after all," Oliver joked.

...

After the fourth month Percy no longer got morning sickness. During the fifth month the two began to look at houses and found one not to far from the Burrow. It was on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole and just a couple of hills over from the Burrow and the Lovegoods. By the time the sixth month came around the two were moved in and beginning to paint the nursery. The two had decided on a white and yellow scheme deciding to remain neutral since they were expecting one of each. Percy also went on maternity leave or in his case paternity leave that month since he was pretty big and the twins were beginning to make him really tired. Kingsley wished him good luck and told him he wanted to hear the news as soon as it happened.

...

Percy was now seven months pregnants and his mood swings were more frequent. Oliver was almost always in trouble and was beginning to get annoyed about it. His team mates and family kept telling him it was normal and not to worry about it, but it was really beginning to make him mad.

"Only two more months," Percy told him one morning when he came down for breakfast.

"Yep and then we only have to wait eleven more months before the two little monsters go of to Hogwarts," Oliver teased placing Percy's breakfast in front of him and sitting down to eat his own.

"What do you mean by that?" Percy asked glaring at Oliver not touching his food.

"Perce, I was just kidding. Now come on you need to eat you have to keep your health up for you and the twins," Oliver responded.

"No you weren't. You don't want them do you?" Percy asked tears forming in his eyes.

"No, of course I want them, Percy. Why would you even think that I don't?"

"You're never happy anymore. You don't smile as much. Half of the time you don't kiss me before you leave for work or when you come home and you hardly ever tell me you love me."

"I'm tired between you, the kids, and practice. I hardly get to sleep-"

"Oh so this is my fault?"

"No, of course not Perce. If you would let me explain-"

"What that you think I'm a nuisance? That I'm getting in the way of your career? You probably think I'm fat and ugly now," Percy said breaking down and crying.

"Of course not, Perce. I don't think any of that and I never will. I'm sorry if I haven't been as kind to you lately, but your pregnancy has been taking a lot out of me too. I know that I have no idea what you're going through and I never will, but I appreciate everything that you're doing for us in order to have a family. I love you and I can't wait for you to have our kids," Oliver replied hugging his husband before kissing his ear, cheek, neck, and finally mouth.

...

"Percy, come on we're going to be late," Oliver said getting Percy out the door. Percy was now eight months pregnant and huge. The two were on their way to Percy's baby shower that was at Ron and Hermione's and by the looks of it they were going to be late.

"Oh, it's not like they can start without us," Percy replied before kissing his husband and getting into the car.

Percy and Oliver were the last two to arrive and Hermione was completely ready to start. She grabbed Percy as soon as the two stepped into the house and dragged him over to a chair. "Okay now that we're all here, we can start. I have a few games for you guys to play. Ginny, if you pass out what's in the box behind you to everyone but Molly, Arthur, and Percy we can start."

"Why don't we get to participate?" Molly asked.

"Well, the three of you will know all the answers. The games questions like who Percy gets his eye color from, height, etc. Plus what his favorite story was as a child, allergies, etc." Hermione replied. Ten minutes later Hermione collected the questions and handed Molly a paper with the answer sheet and asked her to correct them for her. "Okay, moving on. I have a set that pertains to Oliver, that everyone besides him and his parents can answer."

When both rounds were finished and the winners were picked. Bill for Percy's set of questions and Angelina for Oliver's. Hermione moved onto another game called Finish the Baby Ryhme. They were all muggle Nursery Ryhmes to make it even harder to everyone's surprise Fleur got the most. "All right now we have lunch, but I have a request of everyone besides the expecting couple. While we're having lunch please take the time to write some advice on one of the sheets of parchment and stick it on the board over there."

After lunch Hermione had them play a couple more games one where they had to memorize what was on a tray and than remember and write down as many things as they could in two minutes; Ginny won, and a game where they had a minute to pick out as many safety pins as possible from a bowl of rice to no one's surprise Molly won. After that Hermione made her final anouncment of the day, "Okay, we only have two more things left cake and Percy has to open his gifts."

With that Fleur brought out a cake from the kichen it was shaped like an ark with two of every animal walking to it. "Oh that's adorable," Addison Wood squeeled when Fleur set it down.

"Thank zoo," Fleur said absolutely beeming that someone else appreciated her baking.

After they finished the cake Hermione had Harry and Ron move all the gifts over to where Percy and Oliver sat telling Percy he could open them. Her and Fleur were keeping lists of what everyone gave the couple. When they finished Hermione got everyone's attention saying, "If you don't mind I have something I would like to read all of you. This is a list of what Percy will be saying in the delivery room!" Percy recognizing what was going on from Angelina's babys shower started blushing and hid his head in his arms.

"Okay so some of my favorites were "What is that?" "Oliver, what are you doing?" "Don't touch that" and "Oh, isn't that adorable," Hermione read. George, Harry, and Ron started laughing while Angelina and Ginny were giggling.

Percy still didn't look up even when the laughing had died down. Oliver realizing that Percy was embarrassed and upset asked for everyone to give them a minute. "Come on, Percy. It's all right. It's only family that's here anyways," Oliver said trying to comfort him. Percy still didn't look up so Oliver let him stay there while asking Charlie and Bill to help load the gifts into the car. Angelina and George left after that saying that they'd see the couple soon. Oliver's parents left with them wishing the couple good luck and making Oliver promise to visit them more often. Harry and Ginny left saying that the kids were getting tired and needed to be taken home. Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, and the kids were the only ones left but they decided to leave Percy alone figuring he still needed some time to himself.

Hermione was feeding Rose some of the leftover cake at the table next to Percy when Oliver got back. Oliver went back to trying to get Percy to come out while Ron called for Hermione to help him with Hugo. Hermione asked Oliver to watch Rose before running off. Rose started playing with her food and soon Oliver managed to be wearing more of the cake than Rose ate. It was all over his hair, face, and shirt when Hermione got back. "Oh, Oliver, I'm so sorry," Hermione apologized before beginning to scold the young girl.

Percy finally looked up and seeing his husband covered in cake began to laugh. "Good to see you enjoying yourself," Oliver growled while trying to get the cake off his eyes.

"I'm...sorry...Ol, but you look...so...funny," Percy said while Oliver finally gave up and decided to use magic. Fleur having packaged up the rest of the cake for them to take home walked over and handed it to Oliver causing Percy to laugh even more.

Not long after that the couple left since Percy was tired and needed to rest.

...

When October eighteenth came close the couple began to get nervous. There had be no signs that Percy would be going into labor soon and the couple was getting worried. Late at night on October seventeenth Percy began to feel contractions when they didn't stop but got more painful and closer together he woke Oliver. Oliver began to run around grabbing the suitcase they had had packed for days, contacting St. Mungo's, and different memebers of the family before running to the car forgetting Percy. Oliver ran back in apologizing before helping Percy to the car who was laughing at his husband.

After two hours of labor Percy got annoyed at Oliver's constant talking and him thrown out of the room. When he came out the whole Weasley family was waiting plus his parents. Oliver spent the next four hours either pacing or sitting down tapping his foot and drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. "Oliver, calm down if you keep this up you're going to put a hole in the floor," George said after two hours of it.

At the end of six long hours for both Percy and Oliver one of the assistant healers came out saying, "Mr. Wood you can come in now." Oliver followed the young witch into the room to find Percy holding two babies.

"We were right, one of each. Here do you want to hold your daughter or son?" Percy asked offering either to Oliver.

"I'll take him," Oliver said reaching for the baby closer to him, "so did you decide which names?"

"Well, I was going to wait for you, but if you don't mind can I tell you which two I already have in mind?" Oliver nods yes, "Janus Derrick and Emilie Jenna."

"They're perfect," Oliver said before handing Janus back to Percy. "You know the whole family is waiting outside. I should probably go and tell them the good news."

"Go on, I'll be right here when you get back," Percy replied before getting kissed by Oliver who practically ran out of the room.

"So?" Ron asked before getting elbowed by Hermione.

"It's a boy and a girl," Oliver beamed.

"Who do they look like?" Ginny asked.

"Well you guys can come see," Oliver responded. Arthur, Molly, Addison, Felix, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed him back in. The others had decided to wait with the kids until the rest came back.

"Hi," Percy said before Molly ran over asking to hold one of the kids. Percy handed her Emilie and then handed Janus off to Addison.

"What are their names?" Addison asked while she cooed over her grandson.

"She's Emilie Jenna and he's Janus Derrick," Percy replied.

"Emilie looks a bit like Ginny when she was a baby," Arthur declared when his wife passed along their youngest granddaughter.

In a way Emilie did like Ginny's hair was more auburn than red so was Emilie's, but that was were the similarities ended. Emilie had Percy's blue eyes well at least for now, Oliver's nose, and Percy's smile. Her brother Janus had Oliver's hair and ears while he had Percy's eyes, nose and smile.


End file.
